Hot
by shamenteen
Summary: A talk Kirk and Spock have between negotiation meetings on an alien planet about why everyone likes Spock...I think it's better then it sounds. Part 2 Added.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, but I can guarantee you I made some names.

"Tease."

"Captain?"

Kirk grunted and locked his eyes onto the window, staring out across the landscape of the planet they were visiting. It was a very lush environment, and even though the inhabitants technology seemed to be more advanced then Starfleet's they still lived with nature and acted peacefully. Kirk could respect that, even if the pink and green plants that dominated the view made him edgy. Bones said that they weren't poisonous to them, no matter how menacing that one plant was when they landed, even though he swore it was starring at him like lunch.

Spock raised an eyebrow and stepped away from the desk to stand beside Kirk, who had his arms crossed facing out the window. He observe his Captain's stiff behavior and locked jaw, and how his body tightened when he stepped closer, and had to look to ensure the man was still breathing. "Captain."

Kirk made another grunt in his throat, swallowing thickly before glancing quickly at Spock. "Yeah?"

"I wish to inquire about your current status and what your comment was referring to."

Kirk pursed his lips and shifted on his feet, staring back out the window with a glare. "I'm fine, I was just thinking about Ka-lay."

"The Senator's daughter? I feel I don not need to remind you that pursuing a relationship, no matter how frivolous-"

"Yeah, I know that Spock. I said I wouldn't sleep with anyone and I meant it. But damnit! She's been hitting on me all day!" He threw his hands up and groaned, turning to lean against the wall by the window and run a hand over his face. "I thought it was just my imagination at first, but then she-er, well…she kind of groped me in the hallway before I came in here."

Spock's other eyebrow joined it's counterpart, almost disappearing into his hairline. "Captain, surely you do not imply that she-"

"Spock. I don't know what you call groping, but she did this to me." Kirk leaned towards his first officer, and the Vulcan froze as the man's hand hovered over his crotch. After a second Kirk darted his hand back, and slouched lower against the wall. "Except she actually grabbed me. Now tell me that I'm imagining it."

Aside from a small twitch in his jaw, Spock didn't react to almost being inappropriately touched by his Captain. "Indeed."

"…Indeed? That's all you have to say? No advice? No lecture about will power?" Kirk blinked, annoyed at both him and himself about his current situation. He pushed off the wall and started pacing the room. "Fine, I'll think of something on my own. How hard can it be to deter a Xnyo'e?"

"I suggest you return to the ship, Captain. I can handle further negotiations."

The captain stopped in mid step, pausing before slowly turning to face Spock from the center of the room. "Excuse me?"

"Captain, I take it you did not read the full report about the information gathered about the Xnyo'e people?"

"I read it." Shifting on his feet at Spock simply stared at him, he sighed, "Okay, fine, I skimmed it. Why?"

"The people of this planet are controlled by their emotions and believe in actions over words, similar to how you were prior to joining Starfleet I believe."

"Oh, that hurt Spock. No more talking to Pike about me."

"You are mistaken, I did not receive this information from Admiral Pike, Captain. I received it from Doctor McCoy and Lieutenant Uhura." He hid his amusement at seeing the shocked looked on his Captain's face and continued, "I shall clarify my point, Captain. Do to the lack of fighting them release their energy and emotions through sexual means, which I believe you also did quiet often."

"Ha ha, okay, I get it. I wasn't the shining example of humans. Stop poking fun at me."

He raised an eyebrow. "I do not believe I am poking you Captain."

Kirk sighed and waved his hand, "Never mind. So? I can handle her, and I won't sleep with her, so I don't need to leave."

"I'm afraid it is much more serious then that, Captain. Xnyo'e's people are highly aggressive when it comes to selecting partners, and enjoy the chase. You continuing to stay here and deny her will only fuel her along, and it will not be stopped by the Senator, or Starfleet in case it influences negotiations."

Kirk was staring at him again. "….your joking. So she would, what, rape me?" He grinned at his first officer, and it slowly dropped as he saw how serious he was. "I can't just leave in the middle of negotiations, Spock. Besides, if that is true then you're in just as much trouble as me."

"I believe you are highlighting the fact that the Senator's other daughter Pha-ka' has interest in me. There is no problem and she will not pursue me."

"What? Why the hall not? Is it just me then?"

"No Captain, other members from our party have already been approached, and the majority have already given in. My Vulcan biology is seen as exotic, more so then your human biology, and they can sense that I would put up a much more violent fight if cornered."

Kirk tilted his head and thank about this. "So their desire for peaceful and positive relations prevent anyone from approaching you?"

"Yes, also because they do not want to have internal fighting. As such I have been labeled off limits."

"Okay, two questions. How do I get myself off limits and what internal fighting?"

"You can become off limits by either posing as a risk to their peaceful ways, which you can not do for it will destroy our negotiations, or by belong to someone." He let Kirk think about this for a moment before continuing. "Pha-ka' is not the only one who desires me, and to stop any needless fighting it was decided that neither could have me."

"Wait, how do you know this and which other daughter likes you?"

"You are mistaken, it was not another daughter but the Senator's third son Ree-sha, and the Senator told me this himself while you were talking to the rest of the landing party." Kirk was staring at him again. "Captain, I am staring to believe that there must be something wrong with your eyes. You are constantly elapsing into silence and a fixed look in my direction with no signs of the need to blink or breath."

"It's called shock, Spock. So you're telling me their son wants you too? How the hell did you get so popular?"

"I do not know, Captain. The answer escapes me as well for I have given no inclination towards desiring another partner since mine and Uhura's separation." Kirk walked back over to Spock and stood in front of him, looking him up and down, then walked a slow circle around him, causing the Vulcan to stand straighter under the scrutiny. "Captain, may I inquire to your current activities and do you require medical attention?"

"I'm trying to figure out what I've been missing here. Sure, I know you have a great mind and got a certain appeal to everyone, but I didn't think it was so large that even random alien girls _and_ boys can't resist you." He stopped behind him and ghosted his hands along Spock's still arms and folded hands, grinning at the small twitch he got when his finger brushed against his wrist. "Mind telling me what I'm missing?"

"As I said, I do not understand the desire for my person any more then you do, Captain. I also respectfully request that you do not touch me further."

He grinned and ghosted his hands back up Spock's arms, "But I'm not touching you…."

"Indeed…" The Vulcan felt hyper-aware of his Captain's presence as the man's hands hovered above his clothing.

He slid his hand up over the Vulcan's shoulders and down his back. "I didn't think your body temperature was this hot, I can feel it even without touching you…" He frowned when the man stepped away from him, resisting the urge to grab his shoulder to keep him there.

Spock walked a few feet away and turned around. "I apologies, Vulcan body temperature is much higher then a humans, but because I am only half-Vulcan it is still tolerable by your species." Kirk frowned at the blank tone and took a step forward.

"You don't need to apologies Spock, I find it ….quite fascinating actually." He smirked at him and stepped forward again, raising a hand to ghost over his first officer's blue clad chest to a shoulder. "Tell me to stop if this makes you uncomfortable, 'kay?"

His first officer nodded and stood up straight with his chin up, not backing down from the supposedly challenging look Kirk was giving him. He raised both of his hands and hovered them over Spock's chest, then up and over his shoulders to trail down his arms to blend into his sides. He thought about going back up but continued down to ghost over the Vulcan's waist and hips as far as he could reach before slowly coming back up to hover over the stiff shoulder's by the bare neck. Kirk bit his lip to keep back a chuckle when his fingertip brushed against the hot flesh.

"Captain." Kirk noticed that his voice sounded more strained then normal, and grinned up at him as he took the last step closer so there was only a small space between them now.

He hummed as he felt the Vulcan's body heat reaching him, "Yeah Spock? Uncomfortable yet?"

Spock's eyes narrowed, as much as a Vulcan narrows his eyes anyways, at his grin and unfolded his hands to rest against his sides. "No, I merely suggest that you do not touch my skin directly. If you failed to remember, Vulcan's are touch telepaths."

He winced as he remembered his encounter in that cave with a certain older Vulcan and moved his hand back to Spock's shoulder. "Right, okay, no direct contact." He dropped his eyes to avoid the curious glance at his wince to follow his hands path back down Spock's arms to his hands, hovering briefly over them before going back up to trail against his elbows. "I know direct skin contact is out, but what about indirect?"

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow, and Kirk looked up with his hand hovering over the man's elbows. He thought about this then gave a brief nod, "You can touch me only where there is something preventing direct contact, I do not wish to steal your thoughts accidentally."

"Oh, so you're fine with stealing them purposely then?" He gave a teasing grin and slowly slid his hand to loosely grasp Spock's arms, darting his eyes down to stare at the contact. "God, you're hot."

Spock quickly stopped the desire his mouth from smiling, "Indeed."

"Hmm?" Kirk glanced up from his hands and froze, staring up at the dark eyes of his first officer who was examining him as much as Kirk was a moment ago. "Uh…"

"Have you sufficiently stated your curiosity, Captain?"

Kirk had to swallow before nodding slowly and dropping his hand, "Uh, yeah, I think so."

"Then do you wish to enlighten me on your conclusions as to why most creatures find me desirable? I wish to correct this if possible."

"Oh, that…I think I figured it out." Kirk cleared his throat and tried to raise his voice, which was far to weak for his taste. "I think it's because your hot." He grinned and relaxed at the raised eyebrow he received.

"So the fascination with my person if my body temperature? I fear I can not change that, Captain."

Kirk let out a short laugh and took a step back to try and push the warmth away from his skin. "True, but I didn't just mean literally. You're…aesthetically pleasing I guess you would say." He tried to ignore the small warmth across his face at the Vulcan's stare, "What? I'm just being honest. I can admit that you're hot, not as hot as me of course, but not many people are hotter then me are they?" He gave his first officer a cocky smirk that quickly failed as the man took a step towards him, and he mentally yelled at himself for wanting to step back.

Spock must of noticed his stilled step because the Vulcan darted his eyes down then back to his, looking far to amused for a Vulcan in his opinion. "I highly doubt that you are 'hotter' then me, Captain. My body temperature is much higher, and your's…" Kirk sucked in a breath through his teeth as he felt a pressure against his side, quickly looking down to fin the Vulcan's hand pressed against his shirt and sliding around his side to his back from the looks of the slow route it was taking. "…is rising, but still not anywhere near in competition as mine."

He tried to work his mouth but all that came out was a few mumbled letters as Spock's hand slid from his side to rest against his lower back, and he had trouble focusing as the heat started to affect him in a very non-professional way. "Not-not what I meant Spock…."

The Vulcan stepped forward again, and this time Kirk did step back, and after a few steps he was dismayed to find himself hitting the wall with no escape routes. Spock did his half-smirk, which just annoyed and increased Kirk's nervousness, and pulled his hand slowly off and back to fold behind his back again. "I am aware, Captain. I was also referring to the fact that you thought yourself to be more aesthetically pleasing. Which I can not change as well. I am unfortunately going to have to fine you a means to return to the ship now Captain."

He mumbled a curse at him and tried to think of a revenge when the last sentence sunk in. Kirk opened his eyes, wondered when he closed them, and blinked up at his first officer. "Hmm? What are you talking about now you sly bastard?"

Spock let the insult slide and stepped back, "You can not stay here as you are Captain. The senator's daughter will not be able to stave herself off if she were to come across you in your current state."

"My current state? How the hell is my current state different from when I entered this room?" Kirk pushed himself up to lean against the wall instead of slouching down, trying to fight back the pleasurable feeling Spock was giving him a moment ago.

"Your body temperature has risen, your pupils are dilated, you have a faster heart rate then before, and the energy and thoughts you are unconsciously releasing will trigger her into action."

He blinked at him, "…What?"

"You are aroused, Captain."

Well, if he wasn't blushing before then he was now. He rubbed his cheek as he flushed and coughed, looking anywhere but at Spock, "Well I did say you were hot right? Must be because I've been busy. Just give me a few minutes and it'll go away."

"Unlikely, it will only increase if you were to stay here." Kirk darted his eyes at the matter of fact tone. "You can not transport within the building but I can clear a path-"

"-Really Spock, just give me a minute-"

"As I said Captain, that will not help."

"And why won't it help? That's how these things usually work! I'll be fine after a moment to relax and I'll cool down." Kirk saw the equivalent of a Vulcan sigh as his first officer stared at him. "What?"

"As I have repeated multiple times, it will only get worse if you were to stay here." The Vulcan took the few steps back to Kirk and stopped just short of touching the man, who pressed himself back against the wall. "You are now aware of my presence, Captain, you will not be able to control yourself."

"Like hell I can't." He cleared his throat and stood up straight, stopping the flinch as their chest brushed against each other. "I can control myself just fine, there is no proof-"

"You body temperature is rising again, Captain." Kirk snapped his mouth shut and swallowed as Spock unfolded his hands, his eyes darting to one as it hovered over his shoulder. "Your breathing is erratic, your heart rate has increased more then it did before, you are staring to-"

"Damnit Spock, I get it. You're turning me on and you're not even _touching_ me!" He groaned and pressed back against the wall.

Spock paused and gave a slow nod. "Indeed. I theories that if I were to physically touch your body you would not be able to 'calm down', Captain." Kirk groaned and closed his eyes, trying to stop the thoughts of where he would like Spock's hands to touch him. "As a scientist, Captain, I fear I must follow through to prove whether my theory is false or true. I request permission to do so, Captain."

Kirk blinked at him, trying to make sense of the request, "You…want to touch me? While I'm like _this?"_ He narrowed his eyes at the amused look he was getting and growled, which turned into a groan as the ideas hit him. He gasped and closed his eyes again, "Fuck. Granted already, just do something!"

The Vulcan didn't bother replying as he slid his hand over Kirk's shoulder and down his arm, taking in the shudder the man let out as he slid his hand over to his side again. He stepped back to slid his hand across the man's chest and let out an annoyed noise as Kirk's hands darted out and grabbed his shoulders to pull him back to press against him, barely managing to move his hand away in time not to be trapped between them. "Captain, I do not remember granting you permission to touch me again."

"You never said it was a one time thing." He bit his cheek and tried to muffle the moan as he felt Spock press against him, and he almost bit his tongue off when he whimpered as Spock adjusted himself against him and accidently put pressure on his building erection.

He seemed to notice this too and raised an eyebrow at Kirk, "Captain, do you believe yourself capable of 'cooling down' in your current situation?" He growled in reply and tightened his grip on the Vulcan's shoulders. "As I suspected. I need to remove myself from your person to go make a path for you to escape, meanwhile you will be able to solve your body's arousal, Captain."

Kirk let out a groan, "You know what Spock, even saying it like that is turning me on right now, so just shut up and press closer to me. You can leave in a minute." He tugged the Vulcan closer and buried his face in the Vulcan's shoulder and slid his arms around his neck as he hugged him.

"Is that an order, Captain?"

He was really doing to hurt him after this. Even as the Vulcan shifted again and put his hands on the wall beside him to keep better balance. "If it fucking has to be." Spock seemed to hum and nod, then slowly pressed closer and slid a leg between his.

Kirk choked and groaned as he gave a thrust against the leg, tightening his arm and opening his legs wider as Spock pushed closer. He shuddered when Spock tilted his head to talk into his ear, his voice lower then normal, "I believe the quickest solution in this scenario is to seek out completion, Captain."

"Fuck, _yesssss…_!" Kirk let his head turn to press against the Vulcan's bare next, to wrapped up in his own pleasure to here the growl and the other's body tightening in his hold. He gasped as Spock's hands grasped his arms and ripped him from around his body to pin him to the wall. Blinking blearily and dropping his head back against the wall as Spock pushed his leg up higher and held him still. "No….damnit Spock, let me hold you."

"That is unwise Captain, I do not think you would normally permit what I would do to you if your thoughts continued to flow into me." Spock easily adjusted to hold Kirk's wrist above his in one hand as his other moved to undo Kirk's pants.

Said man muffled a moan and eagerly watched as his first officer undid his pants and reach inside to grasp him, and he moaned while snapping his head back again, his vision blurred and seeing spots. He didn't know if they were from hitting his head or the sinfully good feel of his first officer's hand wrapped around him, and when he started to move he couldn't even remember what was happening.

The Vulcan made sure not to directly touch him and pumped him through his boxers, and he didn't know how long it took for him to arch off the wall and bite his lip bloody to keep back the scream he wanted to let as he cummed. He must of passed out afterwards, something that he had only done once before after his second time, and that was a three-way with some older alien women, and he blinked his eyes open to find Spock wiping off his hand, with him crumbled on the floor with his pants undone and sticky.

He couldn't even muster enough energy to blush as Spock looked at him, groaning as he pushed himself up into a sitting position against the wall. Spock stepped back over to him, "Captain, we do not need for you to escape anymore, the Senator's daughter will leave you alone."

Swallowing, noticing how dry his throat was as he tried to appear less ruffled then he really was, he grunted at Spock, "Why, she switch to you too?"

"No Captain. You now have my scent on you and will appear taken to the Xny'e people."

"…" Kirk groaned and buried his face into his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, but I can guarantee you I made some names in here.

Author's note: So the first one was so awesome, I decided to write another. Right? Let's go with that. This one probably sucks more though. …no pun intended.

Warning: It's an M rated fic, which doesn't mean sex, but it does mean something.

* * *

After the incident with the Xny'e people Kirk made sure he wasn't left alone with Spock again. Not that he thought there would be any problems if they were left alone, because he knew he had enough self control to not think about what happened, and he knew Spock wouldn't bring it up because there was no logical reason to. He would bet that even if he and Spock were left alone somewhere even as linked as his bedroom that the subject wouldn't come up and it would be business as usual.

It was precautionary. Besides, he didn't want Spock to feel all awkward for giving him a hand job during a mission, or that Kirk found him attractive enough to get hard when he was stressed and hadn't gotten any in a while.

Really, it was for Spock's benefit. Kirk was completely cool about the whole thing.

He and his friends back home had occasionally helped each other out before, so it wasn't a new experience. He's found other guys attractive before, too! He was completely okay!

Kirk swallowed and shifted in his Captain's chair as he glanced around the bridge, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible as he leaned on one arm. Most of the crew was absent at the moment with the exception of Spock and a Yeoman minding the communication's controls, and the young girl was looking a little fidgety and eyeing the turbo lift.

He did not feel the urge to jump when he turned back around to find Spock at his side, no matter what that raised eyebrow meant. "Yes Commander Spock?"

The Vulcan returned his eyebrow back down and turned to face him with his hands behind his back, "Captain, may I suggest allowing Yeomen Katey a break, she seems to have the desire to leave for the past twenty-two minutes."

Kirk glanced at the Yeomen to find her blushing and looking down. "Sorry, sir. I was just wondering how my boyfriend-I mean Section Chief Lapel was doing. He was complaining of some pain earlier and went down to sick bay, and-"

Kirk held up his hand and sighed, "I understand. Go ahead and go down there and check him out, me and Spock can handle the bridge for a few minutes alone."

She quickly jumped up and saluted him, smiling brightly as she took off to the lift. "Thank you Captain!" Kirk watched the doors close and wondered why the sound of the lift was louder then usual.

"Captain."

Kirk felt his body stiffen and the hair on the back of his next stand up, slowly turning his head back around to look up at his first officer. "Yeah?"

"I have noticed a change in your behavior around me following the events of our diplomatic mission with planet X-Ny."

"Have you?" He smiled and stood up, not quite comfortable with sitting down with the Vulcan hovering over him. "I'm sure you are imagining it Spock, I'm completely relaxed. I don't see any change in my behavior at all." He told himself that he was walking completely normally as he stepped over to the navigation controls to read the data.

Spock watched him closely but continued to stand by his chair. "I have noticed this behavior change for some time, Captain, and I do not believe my conclusions are based on mental perception of your physical reactions."

"Spock I swear if you start talking about my physical reactions again I'll stop working shifts with you." Kirk sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he turned around to face him. "I'm fine, really. I'm just not in the habit of getting hand jobs from my first officer so I need a little time to adjust."

His first officer raised his eyebrow again as he stared at him. "The events of X-Ny took place over 19 days and 14 hours ago on the Starfleet regulation time schedule. If you have not been able to 'adjust' yet I suggest you talk to Dr. McCoy to prescribe you something to help you relax."

"Yeah, I'm just going to walk up to Bones and say, 'Bonesy, I need something cause I just haven't been the same since Spock jerked me off!' Yeah, that'll work out great!" He glared at him and stomped back over to his chair, sitting down in it with a huff.

"I fail to see what you are having difficulty with the fact that I preformed actions for you to ejaculate, resulting in a sufficient reasoning that allowed you to both have the Xny'e people appoint you off limits and diminish your arousal."

He looked up at him annoyed, "Well it may have to do with the fact that it was the single and most through touching we ever had. You're usually always telling me to stay away, and the one time you don't we ended up, well…damnit Spock, how can I just get over the fact that you gave me this random and fantastic hand job!"

"I see. I apologies for causing you grief with a 'random and fantastic hand job', Captain."

"That better have not been sarcasm Spock."

"Vulcan's do not perform sarcasm, it is a illogical verbal response to annoyance."

"Yeah, and I bet Vulcan's don't give hand job's on a regular bases either."

Spock tilted his head and seemed to think about this, the nodded, "It would be illogical to perform 'hand jobs' on a regular bases for a Vulcan, Captain. However, it is not a foreign concept, and I do know that Vulcans have engaged in other similar sexual activities that humans do, though it is not a regular occurrence."

"…I'm almost afraid to ask what you are talking about." Spock stared at him. "Okay fine, I'll bite. What else do you do?"

Spock raised his eyebrow again before stepping in front of the Captain's chair to face Kirk. "I believe your term would be 'giving head', correct me if I am wrong for I learned this slang term from a cadet back inside the academy when-"

Kirk, who had scooted back and pressed his back against the back of his chair when Spock stepped in front of him, made a surprised sound and cleared his throat to cut off Spock. "I'm not sure I want to know where you learned that term Spock, but I doubt it's what you mean."

"I confess that I have never had the need to literate these actions before, but I am quite sure that it is the correct term to use. I shall clarify the actions though in case I am at fault. First the party member who is performing fellatio-"

Kirk flushed, "-I don't want to hear you describe it!"

Spock paused then nodded, "Very well, then a demonstration is in order."

Jaw dropping open, he tried to force his mouth to work as Spock leaned down and grabbed his legs, opening them and kneeling down between them casually. Kirk wasn't able to speak until the Vulcan was undoing his pants, "Wh-wait!"

Spock paused again, looking up at Kirk with his hands still posed on Kirk's zipper, "Yes Captain?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm preparing to go down on you."

Kirk's mouth went dry as he stared at Spock, hands tightening their hold on the armrest of his chair as Spock waited a moment longer before pulling down the zipper and grabbing the pants, tugging them down to rest around the man's thighs. He was pleased to see an erection already forming. "That's-" Spock looked up to see the strained look on his Captain's face as he tried to talk. "That's- not fare..!"

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow, "'Not fare' Captain?"

He tried to push down his arousal by getting himself angry, sitting up straighter as he shouted, "You did this last time too! You're purposely getting me all hot and bothered to have your way with me!" Spock just stared at him patiently. "Say something damnit!"

"You're aroused, Captain."

Kirk growled at him and glared, "No kidding."

"Then you don't wish for me to perform a demonstration of fellatio on you?"

He wanted to say no, he really did, but his mouth had gone dry again and his tongue wasn't working.

"Then I shall continue." This time Kirk wasn't given the chance to protest as Spock pulled down his boxers and the cool air hit him, causing him to hiss. Spock tilted his head as he looked at the erection, then looked up at Kirk. "I do not know if my body temperature will make this unpleasant so please halt me if it becomes so."

Kirk swallowed again, wondering how the hell his mouth got so dry as he watched Spock lower his head and close his eyes, gasping as hot breath hit the tip. "Spock, wait a min-ah!" He gasped and dropped his head back against the chair, arching his back as his hands clawed at the armrest. Spock dropped his head lower and ran his tongue around the head as his hands came up to hold Kirk's hips still.

The Vulcan's body heat was more intense then it was back on X-Ny, and Kirk would say the burning feeling hurt if it didn't feel so good. His spine curved as he tried to move his hips but the Vulcan's grip was too strong and left him gasping, and his moaned cry as Spock took more of him in echoed around the bridge.

He cried out as his hands darted to twist into his first officer's neat hair, grasping it tightly as he tried to tell him to slow down, but all he could form were mumbles as he slid down lower in the chair and opened his legs wider. Spock seemed to get the message and lifted his head, swiping his tongue across the head before looking at him, "Breath Captain."

Kirk gasped and moaned as Spock's fingers started to massage his thighs as he tried to catch his breath again, "Spock-"

"I understand Captain, I'll go slower from now on and give you time to adjust."

He groaned and curled his fingers in the Vulcan's hair, sucking in a breath as he lowered his head again to start teasing his head again. Arching his back of the chair he thrust his hips up, almost gagging Spock before the Vulcan grasped his hips again, and he started to trail his tongue along the sides from the base to the tip, pressing against the slit to make Kirk shout again.

He then swallowed the head again and started sucking, slowly dropping his head lower and hold Kirk's hips still as the man cried and moaned beneath above him. He took him in to the base and hummed, flattening his tongue against the underneath as his Captain pulled and pushed his head, and he could sense the man was torn about what to do. He started moving his head back up, listening to the small whimpers as he paused at the head and the cry as he pushed his head back down quicker.

Kirk moaned and cried at the hot heat around him, gasping and trying to push his feet against the floor to thrust up. Annoyed with himself he dropped his head back and grabbed the black hair tighter, biting his lip as Spock bobbed his head. He let out a loud cry as one of Spock's hands trailed up from his hips and slid across his stomach to his chest to pinch one of his hardened nipples through his shirt.

The Vulcan pulled his head off and licked his lips as Kirk gasped at the touch, "I believe that this is also a pleasurable sensation?" The man moaned and Spock watched as he arched his back when he pinched again. The Vulcan was surprised to feel on of Kirk's hands leave his head to grasp himself and start pumping, apparently taking to long observing him. "Captain I must ask how I am suppose to take all of your erection into my mouth if your hand is in the way."

He could of came right then if Spock didn't seem to sense it, and he gasped as a hot hand tightly wrapped around him to stop him from cumming. He tried to thrust into the hand as his own squeezed his head and smeared the leaking pre-cum around. He cracked open his eyes to see why Spock wasn't moving, and his breath caught at the feral look those black eyes were giving him. "S-Spock?"

"Captain." Kirk moaned at the low voice that sounded as heated as the hand wrapped around his erection, and he dropped both his hands to try and pry the locked grip off him so he could cum, which only seemed to make the hand tighten more.

Kirk whimpered and twisted under Spock's hands, "Spock-please-!"

"I fear I can not allow you to cum just yet Captain, last time you were rendered unconscious and that would be problematic to me if it were to happen this time as well, which I hypothesize it will." The Vulcan slid his hand down Kirk's body to grasp one of his Captain's wrist and yanked it towards him. "I require you to help me toward completion Captain."

Kirk gasped and quickly nodded, "God! Yeah, okay, just let me cum! Please!" He hated that he was willing to beg him if it would get the Vulcan to move his hand.

"After you have demonstrated that you are in fact going to help me." Kirk blinked and found Spock now leaning over him, one knee placed on the chair to balance himself as he released Kirk's wrist to undo his own pants.

He was in more of a hurry then Spock's controlled pace and grabbed the pants as soon as Spock undid them, yanking them and the Vulcan's boxer's down in one go with just enough room for him to be freed, and Kirk grabbed his hips and yanked him forward to suck on the head, off balancing the Vulcan who was quick enough to grab the top of the chair to hold himself up as Kirk slid down lower.

Spock was forced to let go of his erection and grab the back of the chair with both hands as Kirk sucked him off, changing to kneel on the chair on his knees as Kirk slouched and push and pulled his hips. Admittedly, he was probably doing this more enthusiastically then he should be, but the Vulcan felt more then a little good as he rolled his hips in and out if his mouth.

"Captain, when I said I required your help-" Kirk could feel him shudder under his hands even if the Vulcan was silent, "-I did not necessarily mean for you to perform fellatio as well. Your hands would have been acceptable." Kirk hummed around him and slid his hands down the Vulcan's legs, who continued to move slowly at the pace he had set, and slid back up to trail up and down the burning arm's to grab his first officer's hands which were fisted above him on the chair's edge.

Spock shuddered again and pulled his hips back far enough to force Kirk to crane his neck forward to lick the tip, "Captain, I'm about to-"

"-It's fine." He let go of one of the Vulcan's hands to grab his hip again, forcing him closer again and began sucking him back into his mouth.

"But- ah, Captain-" Spock cut himself off and he took that as his cue to push more of the erection into his mouth, humming as Spock started to cum and swallowing quickly before he choked completely. Normally he would never even entertain the idea of swallowing sperm, let alone give another guy head, but he was willing to make an exception this time as Spock shuddered in his mouth and curved over him to rest his head on the chair, twisting his hand to tangle their fingers together tightly as he came down from his high.

He felt a tingling sensation in his hand, but ignored it as he dropped his head back against the chair and gasped for breath, squeezing his hand back as he whimpered and moved his free hand to his own member. He pumped it a few times as Spock collected himself, panting as he built himself back up to his climax he was denied before.

"Wait Captain." He whimpered but stopped, squeezing around the base as Spock moved off the chair to kneel back on the ground in front of him, tugging their grasped hands down to press against Kirk's hip as he used his other hand to gently tug away his hand and latched his mouth around the head. Kirk gasped, then shouted as the Vulcan started a much faster pace, arching back off the chair as one of his legs lifted, and Spock grabbed it and pushed it over his shoulder as he started to take him all in.

He started mumbling again as his free hand tangled itself back into Spock's hair, pushing up in time to match the pace Spock set as he rocked himself to his own climax, and he squeezed the warm hand in his when he felt himself reach it. The Vulcan's free hand grabbed his hip and held him still as he locked his lips around his base, and Kirk cried out as he felt himself hit the back of his throat, cumming.

He didn't pass out this time, but his body went limp between Spock and his chair, and he couldn't open his eyes for a few minutes as Spock untangled himself from him. The Vulcan was kind enough to pull his pants back up and fix them after he fixed himself, and he weakly helped by lifting his hips. He blinked and groaned, rubbing his eyes as he saw Spock stand up straight again in front of him.

"As I was saying before my demonstration, Vulcan's do perform similar sexual activates as humans, but it is illogical to do so on a regular bases." Kirk blinked at his first officer as the Vulcan folded his hands behind his back and acted normal. "I would also request that you do not continue to behave differently around me as you were after are mission on X-Ny, the crew members are worried and Dr. McCoy has voiced his concern to me in the form of a threat of, 'fixing whatever the hell I did to freak him out or else you will learn the painful side of Hypos,'."

Kirk blinked again and groaned, covering his face with his hands as he tried to make sense of what just happened. "This is just like last time."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Captain?"

"Yeah, I get it. As soon as the next person get's here I'm going to my quarters to sleep and you have the Com, okay?"

Spock gave a small nod, "Very well." He turned and walked back over to his station, and Kirk shifted up into a more comfortable position. "The person who was to switch with Yeomen Katey should be here in one minute and thirteen seconds, Captain."

Kirk felt himself pale and realized that he and Spock had just fooled around on the bridge where anyone could of come in. "Spock, no more demonstrations in public." He folded his arms against the armrest and dropped his head onto them.

Spock tilted his head and nodded, continuing to go through some data. "Yes Captain."

_-end?-_


End file.
